Disney XD Cinematic Universe
by Anonymius
Summary: All the disney characters on disney XD (Except Marvel and Star Wars) live in a shared universe (Or multiverse), and are threatened when an ancient evil seeks to gather six powerful macGuffins, putting their entire existence at stake.
1. Prologue: Easter Eggs of Continuity

It was night time in Danville. Phineas and Ferb had come down to get a glass of water. They were surprised at the figure at the window, his back turned to them.

"I know what you are going to do today. And by today I mean tonight. You think you're the only ones who have done impossibly amazing things? Phineas and Ferb, you've become part of a shared universe. You just don't know it yet."

"Who are you?" Phineas asked.

The figure walked out of the shadows.

"Major Monogram, of the O.W.C.A."

"-Oh."

"I'm here to talk you about the Association of People Who Do Impossibly Amazing Things That Unite To Protect The World From Threats Initiative."

"-Huh. That's not exactly the coolest sounding name for a team."

"Yeah, we're not very good at those."

* * *

**GRAVITY FALLS**

A depressed agent Powers was drinking at a random bar, when someone approached him.

"I hear you have an unusual problem."

Powers looked in the direction of who was speaking to him.

"What if I told you that we were putting a team together?"

The agent looked down at the speaker.

"Aren't you two a little young to be putting together a team of extraordinary individuals?"

"Yes. Yes we are," Replied Phineas, with Ferb next to him.

* * *

**DANVILLE**

Monty Monogram visited Phineas and Ferb while they were working on their latest project.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb!"

"Oh hey! Monty Monogram, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get a hold of you two all summer."

* * *

"Hey, Phineas! Ferb! I wanted to ask you about-" Monty tried to get their attention at the beach party, but was drowned out by the party goers.

* * *

"Hey, Phineas! Ferb! If I could have a moment-" Monty tried to ask them, but couldn't get through the animals they were testing on their translator.

* * *

"Phineas! Ferb! Do you have a minute-" Monty tried calling to them, catching up to them in a canoe inside the biosphere only to be carried away by a raging river.

* * *

"Phineas! Ferb! Got a sec-" Monty tried to say at the ice hockey ring, only to fall over.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry we haven't had a chance to speak. It's been a busy summer."

"I bet."

"Oh here, can you hold this?"

Phineas gave Monty a black and red patterned book.

"Wait a minute. Is this…?"

"Yeah, it's a book that Dad bought at a yard sale. Haven't been able to open it, though."

"So is that what you're doing today? Trying to open this book to discover it's secrets?"

"No, just using it to help even the table."

"What?"

"One of the table's leg it shorter than the others," Ferb explained.

"Oh. I see."

Phineas took the book off him.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh! Your test results for the initiative have arrived."

"Cool! So how did we do?"

"Well, the thing is-"

Monty's phone rang.

"Oh hang on. I need to take this. Hello? What's that? Where? I'm on my way!"

He hung up.

"Sorry Phineas, it looks like your results are going to have to wait. I've been called for an emergency."

"Is it something related to another future member of the team?"

"Could be, could be."

"I'm just thinking for you to suddenly disappear it must be something important."

"Well you'll just have to wait and find out," Monty said as he left.

* * *

**NEW MEXICAN DESERT**

Monty drove up and dialled his phone.

"Sir? We've found it."

Some yards beyond him laid a large, green hat with a star.

* * *

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Gravity Falls', 'Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja', 'Wander Over Yonder' or anything related.**


	2. Wander Over Yonder: Far From Home

**I do not own 'Wander Over Yonder' or anything related.**

* * *

Two physicists (Natalie Foster and Eric Selvig) along with their unpaid intern Marcy Dennings were working in the New Mexican desert when they detected strange readings. Driving to the source of the disturbance in their van, an orange blur darted in front of them that they hit. Marcy gasped.

"Was that a stray?"

They all got out to see what it was. On the ground was a semi-conscious, injured, hatless Wander.

"Anyone get the number of that truck?" He asked dazedly.

All three stared, then screamed.

* * *

SOME TIME EARLIER…

Hater and Commander Peepers, followed by a squadron of Watch Dogs, had entered an ancient ruin, later entering the central chamber where in the centre of the room was a pedestal, on top of which laid a blue crystal.

"At last," Said Hater,"The Space Crystal is mine. All mine! Imagine it Peepers. The power over space in the palm of my hand! With it, I'll be able to conquer distant worlds, travel to dimensions unknown, transport to planets within an instant, and always be first at drive thrus!"

"And with its ability to draw other-dimensional energy," Added Peepers, "We can enhance our weaponry, increasing the destructive capability!"

"Yes but more importantly, we'll be first in queues!"

He was about to grab the crystal when Peepers stopped him.

"Sir, no, you mustn't touch it!"

"You dare tell me what not to touch?"

"It's just according to legend, no mere mortal hand can touch the crystal."

"Um, Peepers, I'm a skeleton. I'm like the exact opposite of mortal."

"What I mean Sir is that no ordinary being can hold the crystal without dire consequences."

"You dare suggest that I, Lord Hater, the greatest in the galaxy, am ordinary?"

"Fine. Go ahead. If you don't mind running the risk of the crystal scattering your molecules across the multiverse."

"Oh yeah, that's a good point," Hater quickly took away his hand.

"Fortunately, Sir, I have a pair of pliers."

He gave them to Hater, who prepared to use them to get the Crystal.

"Yes. Nothing can stop me now! Not even-"

"Hey, Hater!"

Hater dropped the pliers.

"What the - WANDER?"

As it happened, Wander and Sylvia were in the same ruin.

"Wow, fancy running into you here! Isn't this ancient ruin great? All of the history here is-"

"Why, why does he always show up at important times like this?"

"I don't understand, Sir. I made sure he was nowhere near the planet this morning!"

Wander noticed the crystal.

"Hey, neat!"

He goes to pick it up.

"NO!"

Hater stood in the way.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM M-"

Hater changed his mind.

"You know what, go ahead. Be my guest."

"Really? Are you sure you don't want it? Cos if it really means that much to you-"

"Oh no, you take it, buddy."

Wander squeaked.

"You called me buddy."

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Peepers!" Hater whispered, "If this Space Crystal is really as deadly as you say it is, then we can be rid of Wander for good!"

As Wander goes to touch the Space Crystal, Hater waits in anticipation.

"Oh look, a pair of pliers!"

Wander picked up the pliers that Hater dropped earlier, and used them to pick up the crystal.

"Don't want to risk being hurt by any unforeseen unknown energy."

Hater's jaw dropped. The crystal slipped out of the pliers.

"Oops! Butterfingers!"

That was the final straw for Hater.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wander picks the crystal up again with the pliers.

"Boy I sure hope I haven't cracked it-"

He dodged a bolt from Hater.

"You have stopped me from getting my hands on an object of power for the last time!"

Wander ran from Hater as he kept shooting at him.

"Now Hater, you did say I could have it!"

Sylvia tried to come to his rescue, but Peepers sent the Watch Dogs to attack her, but she fought them off.

"Sir, no!" Peepers tried to warn, "You'll hit the crystal!"

And so he did. The crystal glowed, creating a blue light that engulfed Wander, who vanished. The Space Crystal clattered on the flow. Everyone stared at the spot where Wander once stood.

"WANDER!" Sylvia screamed.

"Yes!" Hater cheered, "Woo! He's gone! HE'S GONE! HE'S FINALLY GONE! HAHAHAHAHA! This is the happiest moment of my life! Peepers! Pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming!"

Peepers pinched him.

"You dare pinch me?"

Hater shocked him.

"Oh what the heck, I'm just too happy to care at the moment! As for you, take her!"

The Watch Dogs captured a demoralised Sylvia.

* * *

Wander opened his eyes.

"Sylvia?"

He looked around.

"Hater? Peepers?"

He saw that he was in the middle of a desert. It was night time, and there was no sign of anyone.

"It's OK, Wander, it's OK, so you've been transported to another place all alone, it's just another great adventure! You'll be fine as long as you have your- your-?"

He had gone to reach for his hat, only to find that it wasn't on his head.

"Don't panic, there's no need to panic!"

Wander searched around the area.

"Maybe it's under here!"

Wander lift up a rock, but there was no hat.

"Or maybe here!"

He looked under another rock, but it wasn't there either.

"Or here? Or here or here or here or here-"

He looked under a couple more rocks, and then the same rocks. It was only he had done this several times that he started running around in a frenzy.

"No hat no orble juice no hat no map no hat no banjo no hat NO WANDER!"

Which was when the van hit.

* * *

"What the heck is it?''

"It looks like Bigfoot! You know, only a smallfoot."

"It reminds me of a miniature version of that big hairy monster from 'Looney Tunes'!"

"I don't know why, but it makes me think of something out of Dr Seuss!"

Wander shook his head.

"Oh boy!"

He stood up.

"Took a real hit on the noggin there! I should really watch where I'm running!"

The trio had gotten the first aid kit out to revive Wander. They froze when they saw him already up.

"Hi there!" He waved to them.

Marcy screamed, tazing Wander.

"Marcy, what did you do that for?" Natalie demanded to know.

"What? It startled me!"

"All he said was 'Hi'!"

They got him into the van.

"Do you think it's the chubacapra?" Marcy asked.

Selvig at first suggested taking Wander to a hospital.

"We can't take him to a hospital!" Natalie protested, "The government will probably show up and lock him up or something!"

Natalie suggested they take Wander back to her apartment.

* * *

Wander slowly woke up, finding himself tied to a chair.

"Are you the chubacapra?" Marcy asked, the taser pointed at him.

"I don't know what that is, but folks usually call me Wander."

"So you're not going to drink our blood or anything?"

"Oh no! I'm a vegetarian!"

"Where did you come from? What was that?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, that was probably the crystal thingy sending me here! Problem is, I don't know where here is."

"Well, you're in New Mexico."

"New Mexico? What happened to the old one?"

"I take it you're not familiar with North American history?" Selvig asked.

"Can't say I'm familiar with the planet of North America."

"North America isn't a planet, it's – wait, what do you mean by planet?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, is that not what this planet's called?"

"No, this is the planet Earth."

"Hmm. Nope. Never heard of it."

"How can you not know what planet you're on? Unless - Hold on. Are you saying- You're from another planet?"

"Well yeah."

The three stared at him. Natalie got very excited.

"Oh my gosh. We're face to face with a real live alien!"

"Alien? Don't think much of that word, it sounds so… alien," Wander told them.

"I'm not convinced," Said Selvig,"If he's really an alien then why does he sound like he's from the south?"

"I'm sure a lot of planets have a south!" Natalie defended.

They decided to trust him, and untied him. Natalie offered to let him stay at her place for the night, and even offered her bed, but Wander wouldn't have it, saying he's perfectly happy to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Hater held a funeral for Wander.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to honour a dear old friend of ours: Wander."

"Wait, I thought he hated Wander?" One of the Watch Dogs asked another.

"Shh!" Was the reply he got.

"And I have this to say to him: GOOD RIDDANCE! HAHA! In your face, Wander!"

He said to the funeral wreath bearing Wander's face.

"And now-" Hater held up a banjo, "A song for his memory."

The Watch Dogs covered their ears as Hater played.

"Oh Wander over yonder

And wear a Stupid hat "

He smashed the banjo on the ground after playing.

"Never hurts to help! Never hurts to help! You know what, I'm sorry Wander, I'm being very disrespectful. How about a sandwich? Mustard?" He offered to the wreath, "Or mayo? Mustard? Or Mayo? Mustard or mayo, mustard or mayo, mustard or mayo, mustard or mayo?"

He started throwing the sandwiches at the wreath, before blowing it up.

"HA! TAKE THAT, WANDER! Okay I'm done, throw her in the dungeon."

The Watch Dogs dragged a chained up Sylvia away.

* * *

"Sir I hate to ruin your good mood, but you should know that Wander isn't likely gone. The Space Crystal at most would have zapped him to another dimension."

"Riiiiiiiight. Another dimension. And that's exactly what we'll tell everyone."

"Sir, I'm being serious! Wander's in an actual dimension."

"Gotcha," Hater winked at him.

"Sir, the space crystal doesn't destroy, it transports what am I doing, Wander is likely long gone, either way."

* * *

Monty Monogram arrived in the New Mexican Desert that morning. O.W.C.A had detected massive interdimensional readings in the area. Monty saw what was in the epicentre of where the readings had detected. He used his phone.

"Sir? We've found it."

He ordered the agents to barricade the area.

* * *

The next day, Natalie found out that they were out of breakfast food. She decided they could go to the diner.

"What about Wander?" Marcy asked.

They decided to disguise Wander.

* * *

"This food is amazing! More please!"

Wander called to the waitress for more coffee. A few townies came in. They talked about the government restricting an area where a satellite landed last night.

"Where?" Wander asked.

"About twelve miles from here."

Wander smiled.

"Maybe it's my hat!"

He walked out of the diner. The others followed him.

"Where are you going?" Natalie asked.

"Twelve miles east of here!"

"Why?"

"I'm going to get my hat."

"Your hat's a satellite?" Marcy asked.

"Oh no no no! But it is a magic hat that can give you anything you need."

"Well whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs. You intend to just walk in there and take it?"

"Well if I ask politely. Do you mind taking me there?"

"Natalie."

Selvig pulled her away.

"Don't do this."

"You know what we saw last night. It can't be a coincidence. I have to know what's out there."

"I'm not talking about the satellite. I'm talking about him. He's delusional! Aliens? Magic hats?"

"I'd just be driving him out, that's all."

"It's dangerous. He's dangerous."

Natalie looked at him, stepping over some ants as not to squash them. Even so, she sighed.

"Fine, you win. Um, Mr Wander?"

"Please! Call me Wander!"

"Right. Um. I'm sorry. I can't take you."

"That's okay. Then this is goodbye for now."

Wander shook her hand.

"That's…thank you."

"See ya later, Natalie, Marcy, Mr Selvig."

And he walked off. He walked back.

"Oh, do you mind lending me some money?"

"For what?"

"It's just gonna be a long journey, so I thought I buy myself a banjo to pass the time."

Natalie gave him some money, and he left again.

"Now, let's get back to the lab. We have work to do," Said Selvig.

* * *

They reached the lab, where outside vehicles labelled 'O.W.C.A.' were parked. People were taking equipment, scientific instruments and documents out of the lab and loading them into the vans.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Ms Foster."

Natalie turned around to look at the young man talking to her.

"I'm Agent Monogram, with the O.W.C.A."

Selvig, recognising the name, grew wary.

"I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!"

"Natalie, this is more serious than you realise. Let it go," Selvig told her.

"Let it go? This is my life!"

"We're here investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data."

"By appropriate you mean steal!"

Instead of answering, Monty gave her a cheque.

"This should compensate for everything."

Natalie threw it away.

"I can't just pick up replacements from radioshack, I made most of that equipment myself!"

"Then I'm sure you can do it again."

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!"

Monty smiled.

"We're the good guys, Ms Foster."

"So are we! We are on the verge of ground breaking!"

She held up her notebook.

"Everything I know about spatial anomalies is in this lab and in this book, and no one has the right to take it from me!"

An agent instantly took it from her.

"Hey!"

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Monty got in the car, and drove away.

"AND AREN'T YOU A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE HEADING A GOVERNMENT INVESTIGATION!" Natalie called to him.

The car stopped, and Monty got out.

"Yes. Yes I am."

And he got back in and continued driving away. The scientists stared at him.

"You know maybe it wasn't such a good idea to just advertise your notebook."

Natalie gave her a death glare.

"I'm just saying that's all!"

"Years of research, gone."

"They even took my ipod."

"And your back-ups?"

"Look around you! They took the back ups and the back ups of my back ups!"

"I just downloaded, like, thirty songs worth."

"Will you stop talking about your ipods? Who are these people?"

"No one knows much about them. Only that they are an organisation without a cool acronym. But I knew a scientist, a pioneer in the weird and unexplained. OWCA showed up one day thirty years ago, and he was never heard again. Well unless that scientist who showed up at a conference seven years ago wasn't an imposter."

"OWCA? Ouch. That really isn't a cool acronym."

"I'm not going to let them do this. I'm going to get everything back."

"Please, let me contact one of my colleagues. Dr Doofernsmirtz has had some dealings with these people- even if he claims most of those encounters are fighting a platypus. I'll email him and see if he can help."

"They took your laptop too." Marcy mentioned.

Annoyed, Selvig thought about what to do.

* * *

Selvig and Natalie drove up to the town's library. A sign said 'free internet'.

"I'll just be in for a minute."

Selvig got out and went inside. Natalie noticed something.

* * *

"I would like a banjo please."

"Sorry, we don't sell banjos," The store owner told him, "We do have guitars though."

"Then I would like a guitar please."

* * *

Wander was walking towards the crash site.

"Oh wander, over yonder, and check out this and that

Oh wander over yonder,

Gonna get back my green hat."

Natalie drove up next to him.

"You still want a lift?"

* * *

"I've never done anything like this before. Have you done anything like this before?"

"Many times. Of course that's usually against a dictator."

"They just stole my entire life's work! I really don't have anything to lose."

"But you're smart. You're the smartest person I've met so far on this planet!"

Natalie blushed.

"Who are you? Really?"

"I've told you. Folks call me Wander."

"Folks call you that? Which means that's not really your name?"

"Well no, but that's not important!"

"I think it is! How am I supposed to trust someone when I don't know their real name?"

"What's important is who I am now."

They drove up to the site.

"That's no satellite. They would have pulled away the wreckage, not build a city around it."

"Stay here. I'm going to get my hat back, and see if I can get your research back as well."

"What are you going to do, just walk up there, knock on the door and ask nicely?"

Getting out, Wander walked up to the compound and knocked on the door.

"Oh my gosh that's exactly what you're doing."

"Hello?"

Wander waved to the security camera that turned to his direction.

"Hi there! Sorry to bother you, but I believe you have my hat? It's big and green, with a star on the front?"

* * *

An agent had just come back from getting coffee when he noticed Wander on the security cameras. He alerted Agent Monogram.

* * *

The door opened, and Wander was dragged in.

"WANDER!"

* * *

Wander tried to keep himself entertained in the interrogation room, whistling and such, when Monty entered.

"I'm Agent Monogram."

"Hi there, Agent Monogram! Folks call me Wander!"

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Well no, I'm from the south."

"How far south? maybe far away south from earth. It's clear that you're an alien."

"What? But I thought my disguise perfectly concealed my true appearance?"

"No. No it doesn't. It's okay. We're not going to hold you prisoner or something."

"I got the impression that the folks here are not used to out of planeters."

"Well let's just say I'm familiar with aliens. I would like your opinion with something."

"Sure! Always happy to help out when I can!"

Monty spoke in a walkie talkie.

"Bring it in."

A couple of agents brought in something.

"What can you tell me-"

They placed it on the table on front of Wander.

"-About this?"

"MY HAT!"

Wander went to grab it, but Monty took it away before he had the chance.

"Can you verify it's your hat?"

"Well no, but I know it's a hat that gives you anything you need."

"We've examined the hat thoroughly, and from what we've seen it's just an ordinary hat."

"I can prove it. May I?"

"By all means."

Wander put his hand in the hat, and pulled something out.

"My banjo! Thanks, hat, I really needed that!"

Monty stared.

"There wasn't any sign of any banjo in that hat! Let alone that it was big enough to contain a banjo!"

"Well it is a magic hat, after all."

"Of course! We didn't analyse it for magic!"

"Well if you don't mind, me and my hat will be on my way."

"No. I'm sorry, Mr Wander, but I can't let you keep that hat."

"What? But it's my hat!"

"That may be so, but that hat's now the property of the government."

"You can't just take things and declare they're yours!"

"I'm afraid we can. We're the government. Besides, a hat that can give you anything you need could be useful for the forces of good."

"I don't want to disrespect your laws, but I must ask you one last time. Young man, may I have my hat back please?"

Monty gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Mr Wander. But it's out of my hands."

Wander looked saddened.

"I don't suppose you're willing to give Dr Foster her research back either?"

"Sorry. To make it up for you, I'll see what I can do to get you back home."

"Thank you very much. Can I at least keep the banjo?"

"Of course. These agents will escort you out."

Wander got down.

"I just want to say, taking other things that don't belong to you and declaring them yours, you don't seem like a good guy to me."

As Wander walked out, Monty looked hurt by Wander's words.

* * *

Natalie was on the phone.

"Eric, you've got to come here as soon as possible! Wander's been captured by the government and I need your help to get him out of-"

Wander left the compound.

"Oh wait, never mind. WANDER!"

She ran to him and hugged him.

"I was so worried about you! I thought that I would never see you again! What happened?"

Wander looked sad.

"Come on. Let's get in the car and we'll talk all about it."

* * *

Monty watched them drive off.

"Agent CH," He said in a walkie talkie, "Keep an eye on him."

* * *

"What did you expect?" Natalie asked as they drove away, "You seriously expected them to hand back everything if you asked nicely?"

"Natalie, I can't go around breaking laws."

"I can't believe what I was expecting!"

* * *

Back in the galaxy, Hater was underway with conquering it. With the space Crystal attached to a ray that could be attached to an even bigger ray to shoot from the ship. People fled Hater's space Crystal enhanced army, only to find his ship suddenly appearing out of nowhere in front of them. One by one, world's fell under his rule, with statues placed and Hater and Peepers dancing all the way. It was even used to get at the front of the queue for a drive thru.

"Hey!" Complained the inhabitant of a ship that should have been first, only to get zapped by Hater's ship and disappear. The ship behind that one didn't complain.

* * *

That night, Wander was playing on his banjo outside in the desert, watching the stars.

"Hey."

Wander turned around, to see that Natalie was standing behind him.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about earlier. It wasn't fair to expect you to break the law for my sake."

"Apology accepted. You know, you've been very kind to me."

"Well I did hit you with my van so it's the least I can do."

She sat down next to him.

"OWCA, whoever they are, they're not going to let my research in the light of day."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He looked at the stars again.

"I wonder which stars belong to my galaxy?"

Natalie looked at him.

"You really are an alien, aren't you?"

"Still don't like that word, but yeah."

"Would you prefer extra terrestrial?"

"Extra terrestrial?"

"It just means you're not from earth."

"Huh. That sounds better."

"Okay, E.T."

She noticed drawings made in the sand.

"What are those?"

"Oh, that's my friend, Sylvia. We've gone on all sorts of adventures together."

"What kind of adventures?"

As Wander goes on drawing all the planets he's been, they're taking over by Hater.

"You know, with enough information about your galaxy, I might be able to pinpoint your last location."

And so they stayed up all night, with Wander giving as much information as possible.

* * *

In Hater's dungeon, Sylvia despaired over the number of prisoners Hater now had.

"It's hopeless. Without Wander to distract him, Hater is able to focus his full attention on conquering the galaxy! If only Wander was still around. Wait a minute. That crystal has the power to transport things as well as destroy. What if Wander's not gone, but sent to another dimension? I need to find him, and bring him home to stop Hater! But how? Hmmmm. I've got it!"

Knocking out the guard, Sylvia pried open the bars to her cell. Escaping, she called a ruckus, only to be stunned by Hater.

"Well well well," he said, "Look who tried to be a hero."

"Go ahead!" Said Sylvia, " Execute me! I don't want to live in a galaxy where you rule! Send me to be with Wander!"

Surprised at this, Hater then smiles.

"Very well, Sylvia, I will grant you your wish to reunite with Wander. In another dimension."

He sniggered.

* * *

The next morning, Monty was contacted by his dad, Major Monogram.

"Ah, good morning, Agent Monogram. Just checking up on your progress."

"We've made a breakthrough, Major Monogram. It turns out that the hat that appeared is a magic hat that can give you anything you need."

"Anything you need? It sounds useful for the good guys."

"That's what I said! Course, the owner of the hat did come along to recollect it. I didn't give it back to him, though-"

"YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT?"

Monty was taken aback by this reaction.

"Well no. I told him that it was government property now, and-"

"But it was his hat, and you didn't give it back when it belonged to him?"

"But you said yourself, the hat would be useful in the fight against-"

"Monty, Monty, you don't fight evil by doing evil"!

"But I thought that's what Government organisations do! You know, claim things!"

"Just because we can do that doesn't mean we should! With great power comes great accountability after all! I mean it was different when we didn't know who the owner was but when the owner does come to collect it you give it back to them! And that's not all! I also heard that you stole a local scientist's research?"

"Appropriated it!"

"And you left her with nothing?"

"I compensated her!"

"I mean you didn't even leave her her back ups? Or at least the back ups of her backups?"

"but but but- but but but but but-" Monty stammered.

"I thought I raised you better than this, but I can see you're not up to the task of managing your own investigation. I'm coming over there to take control of the situation. I just want you to know – that I am very disappointed in you. Monogram out!"

The screen turned off. Monty thought over what had happened.

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I BECOME?"

* * *

In the morning, Sylvia was being readied to be executed. Each limb was tied to each corner of the table she was on.

"People of the galaxy!"

It was being broadcasted across the galaxy.

"Sylvia has been found guilty of crimes against the state! The sentence: To be sent to another dimension!"

The populace wailed, taking that to mean something else.

"Any last words? Too bad, cos this is my execution and I get to make the rules!"

The ray was pointed at Sylvia.

"Let this be an example to anyone who dares defy me! I shall do to you exactly what happened to Wander!"

And he shot her. Sylvia disappeared in a flash. Everyone gasped.

"Sylvia! She's - she's-'

"She's been sent to another dimension!"

"There there, children. She's at peace now."

"Well she may be at peace, but what about the rest of us? Without Wander and Sylvia, the galaxy is doomed. DOOOOOOMED!"

* * *

Back at the O.W.C.A. Compound, massive readings were detected.

"What the heck was that?" Monty asked.

One of the agents pointed to the screen, which showed something that came out of nowhere, then disappeared, happening fifteen miles due northwest.

"Let's go take a look. While on the way, I can give Mr Wander his hat back and apologise to him for keeping it from him."

* * *

Sylvia woke up. Getting up, she look around her surroundings.

"Wander? Wander? Huh. No sign of him."

She walked around the desert.

"There wouldn't be any signs of tracks anymore."

She noticed the town up ahead.

"Maybe I can ask some of the locals to see if they've seen him."

* * *

Peepers entered the prison.

"The only reason Sylvia would have given herself up so easily would be that she wanted Hater to transport her to where Wander is. They're unlikely to ever return. But just in case."

He looked for the most dangerous criminal in the galaxy. He found a giant robot with a visor.

"Ah, Doombot 3000. I have good news for you. You're getting a reprieve."

Peepers aimed the Space Crystal ray.

"I'm just sending you to another dimension!"

The Doom Bot's sounds sounded panicky.

"What? No, I am really sending you to another dimension!"

The Doom Bot still sounded panicky.

"Look, you are being sent - to an actual what am I doing?"

And Peepers zapped him away.

* * *

The town folk were frozen with fear as they stared at Sylvia walking down the street, before fleeing back into their homes.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a-?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The people she was talking to ran away.

A boy hit a baseball, which got under a car. Sylvia lifted it up to give the ball back to the boy.

"Here you go, kid."

The boy starea. Then, screaming, ran away.

"Jeeze, from the way everyone's acting, you'd think they've never seen a Zbornak before."

She put the car down, and continued exploring. Agent CH, who was spying on Wander, noticed Sylvia and started tracking her before losing visual contact.

"Hey!"

Sylvia came up from behind and knocked Agent CH out cold.

"It's not nice to spy on people!"

It was then that she noticed Wander In the diner.

"Wander? WANDER!"

She banged on the window.

"Hey! Wander! WANDER!"

The group turn around to see Sylvia.

"AAAAAH!"

Everyone screamed as they backed away, apart from Wander.

"SYLVIA!"

He walked out to meet her. They hugged.

"Aw, buddy! I thought I'd never see you again."

She noticed that something was missing.

"Wait, where's your hat?" She asked.

"Oh. This planet's government confiscated it."

"Those jerks! Who do they think they are, taking possession of other people's stuff?"

It was at that moment that the scientists found their courage, charging out of the diner armed with furniture.

"Get away from him!" Natalie shouted.

"Don't worry, Wander!" Marcy readied her taser, "I'll save you from that dinosaur!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!"

Wander stood between them.

"Guys, it's okay! This is my best friend, Sylvia!"

The trio lowered their weapons.

"Best friend?"

"Wait, that's Sylvia?"

Natalie walked up to her.

"Er. Hi," She gave out her hand to shake, "I'm Natalie. Wander's told me all about you."

"You know I'm starting to consider the possibility that they might be aliens," Said Selvig.

"These are my new friends that I've made here on the Planet Earth," Wander explained, "This is Natalie, Marcy and Eric."

"So these people who have taken your hat, just point me in the right direction and I'll teach those guys to respect people's personal items!"

"Sylvia, no! We must respect the local authorities."

"Wh-WHAT? Since when has that ever stopped you from breaking into any of Hater's GASP, HATER! Wander, we've got to get back! Hater is taking over the galaxy, and without you to distract him, there's no one around to divert his attention! So let's get your hat back and find a way home!"

Just then they heard an explosion. The doom bot had arrived, destroying everything with beams from its visor. O.W.C.A. agents had arrived on the scene.

"Is that one of Doofensmirtz's?" Monty asked.

He grabbed a megaphone, and used it to speak to the doom bot.

"Hello!"

The bot turned to look at him.

"You're using unregistered technology. Please identify yourself."

The doom bot shot an energy beam at him.

"Incoming!"

As the owca agents scrambled for cover, the beam blew up a vehicle. The owca agents attacked, but the doom bot over over powered them.

The people filled the streets, watching the battle.

"You've gotta get out of here! Get your friends to safety!" Wander told the scientists.

"What about you?" Natalie asked.

"I've got to go and help him!"

"Erm, I don't think that robot's the one needing help," Said Marcy.

"Come on Syl, we've been through worst than this."

"But you've always had your hat before. Without it, you could get yourself killed, or me trying to protect you."

"But Sylvia-"

"The best thing you can do is get these folks to safety and leave the fight to me."

"You're right."

"Hey!"

Sylvia charged at the doom bot. She smashes into it, but is unable to knock it off its feet. Grabbing Sylvia by the neck, it threw her away. She didn't give up, but she was no match for the doom bot. On the ground, Sylvia struggled to get up. Wander came to her aid.

"Syl! You need to get out of here!"

"No! I can still fight. Maybe they'll tell stories of me-"

"Tell those stories yourself! Don't worry. I have a plan!"

Sylvia gave Wander a long, hard look, before accepting his decision.

"What's he doing?" Natalie asked out loud as she and her friends huddled behind a corner of a building.

Wander walked up to the Doom Bot.

"Hi there!"

The Doom Bot turned to face him.

"Folks call me Wander! Now I know what it's like, finding yourself on a strange new world, all alone. But then that world may surprise you, as you find new friends on that world who help you, and later, the world's not so scary. So how about it?"

Wander opened up his arms.

"Can I be your friend, and help you through this world?"

The robot fired. Wander's earth clothes had been vapourised, sending him flying away.

"WANDER!"

Wander crashed to the ground. Everyone went to his aid.

"Wander!"

Sylvia held up his head.

"Wander, speak to me!"

"Is he...?"

Natalie gasped, her hands to her mouth, her eyes full of tears. Marcy and Selvig were also crying.

"Wander!"

Monty ran up to them.

"Is he okay? Is he...?"

Sylvia looked at him. And noticed what was in his arms.

Wander's hat.

"YOU!"

She grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"You're the one who wouldn't give Wander his hat back, aren't you? This is all your fault! If Wander only had his hat he'd be okay!"

"I'm sorry!" Monty apologised tearfully, "I thought I was doing the right thing, but it turned out I was doing the wrong thing. I was so intent on being a good agent that I became everything I didn't want to be - a stuffy government official."

Monty looked at Wander. Then looked at the hat. Wander told him that the hat gave you what you needed. And right now, he needed Wander to be okay. Rummaging through the hat, he took out a bottle and fed it to Wander, who suddenly sprung back to life.

"I feel better now!"

"Wander!"

Sylvia and Natalie hugged him. The joyous moment was interrupted by another blast from the doom bot.

"How do we stop him?"

Wander rummaged through his hat. What he took out was a spanner.

"Hmmmm. Sylvia, when you were fighting him, did you notice any bolts?"

"Yes! Behind the back of his head!"

Wander put his hat back on.

Dodging and hiding from the blasts, he leapt onto the back of the doom bot. The bot tried to get him off, but was unsuccessful. Wander undid the bolt.

"Now let's see."

He took off the back panel.

"Aha!"

Wander fiddled with the wires.

Everyone was shocked at what happened next. Wander and the doom bot were quietly having tea together and chatting nicely.

"Um, what just happened?" Monty asked.

"What did you do, just reprogrammed it or something?" Marcy asked.

"Oh no! I just fixed his translator!"

"His...what?"

"His translator! Gerald couldn't understand what anyone was saying to him!"

"Wait, hold on. That giant robot of doom's name...Is Gerald?"

"Gerald's very sorry for attacking your town," Wander continued, "It's just that suddenly finding himself in a strange new place unsettled him, and caused him to lash out."

"I can actually understand that," Marcy admitted.

"That still was no excuse for shooting you earlier!" Said Selvig.

"Oh, apparently I startled him. Gerald is very sorry for the damage he's caused your town, and is willing to help rebuild it."

The town folk were surprisingly accepting of the robot despite the destruction he caused, who went straight to work.

"Oh yeah, that's a thought! If you two are really aliens then how come you're speaking English?" Marcy asked Sylvia.

"Actually, you're speaking our language."

"-Really?"

"I don't know, it's not something I've really thought about before!"

"Mr Wander."

Wander turned to look at Monogram.

"You single handedly stopped that robot's rampage, even without the use of violence. Oh and, ahem, sorry for not giving you your hat back."

"Apology accepted," Wander gave out his hand to shake, "And please, call me Wander."

Monty shook it.

"Very well, Wander."

"Well Wander may have forgiven you, but I'm less forgiving," Natalie told him.

Monty gave back the book.

"You'll get your equipment back. You're going to need it after today's events, the O.W.C.A would like to fully sponsor. If that's all right with you."

"You honestly think that I would work with you guys after everything you did to me and Wander?"

Monty wrote her a cheque.

"Maybe this will change your mind?"

He gave it to her, which she threw away.

"It doesn't matter how much money you throw at me! There is no way I would ever work with-"

"Um, Natalie?" Said Selvig, "Maybe you should actually LOOK at the cheque before you throw it away."

He showed it to her.

"As I've just told Agent Monogram," She lowered her eyes to the cheque, "No amount of money-"

She stopped when she saw how much he was offering.

"Water under the bridge!"

She shook hands with him.

"Wander," He said, "Sylvia. Listen, we're in the process of putting a team together of extraordinary individuals, in order to fight threats to earth that no individual could do, and I would like it if you two would consider joining."

"Well that's very nice of you, Agent Monogram," Thanked Wander, "But right now we need to find a way home."

"Yeah! We need to save our own galaxy from Lord Hater," Sylvia explained.

"If you need a ship, I know a couple of guys who can build you one."

"Oh that won't be a problem! With some orble juice we'll be able to go into space."

Wander searched through his hat.

"Course, trying to find where we are in the universe and how to get back is the tricky part – hello."

Wander pulled out a tripod.

"Huh. I was trying to find the orble juice, but got this tripod instead. Let me try again. Nope. Another tripod. And another tripod. I know the juice is here somewhere."

"Wait a minute! Wander, you said that the hat doesn't give you what you want, it gives you what you need. What if this is what you need to get home?" Natalie suggested.

"And how are three tripods supposed to do that?" Sylvia asked.

Natalie suggested putting the three tripods to where Wander, Sylvia and Gerald appeared. Her equipment now released and supplied by O.W.C.A., she planned on combining it with the tripods to reopen a portal.

"Oh come on," A sceptical Sylvia said, "You can't actually expect us to believe that you can use just this equipment to open up a –"

Sure enough a portal had opened. Sylvia's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe that worked."

The portal started destabilising.

"There's not much time! Wander, Sylvia, you need to go through now!"

Wander gave tearful goodbyes to Marcy and Selvig before turning to Natalie.

"Here."

Wander gave Natalie her guitar.

"I won't need it."

He took out his banjo.

"Please don't forget me, Wander!"

"I won't. I always remember my friends. Oh and agent Monogram! If we're ever in the vicinity of Earth again, feel free to call us about that team idea you've got!"

"Will do! And please, call me Monty!"

"Hi ho, Sylvia! AWAY!"

Wander and Sylvia went through the portal, and vanished.

"Right. A friend."

* * *

Hater's ship approached the last unconquered planet in the galaxy. A celebration was prepared inside, with all the imprisoned rulers in cages as part of the festivities. They went live.

"People of the galaxy. I, Lord Hater, am about to claim the last planet that's not under my rule under my rule. And once I have placed this flag on it, there will be no doubt that I am the greatest in all the galaxy!"

Leaving the ship, Hater was walking towards the Planet, with Peepers and watch dogs following him. Cameras were on him.

"Once Hater plants his flag in the planet's soil," Said a commentator to the camera, "And claim the planet, all of the galaxy will be under Hater's rule."

"I hereby claim this planet!"

A blue glow appeared inside the ship.

"In the name of-"

He was distracted by the sounds of cries in the ship.

"Peepers! Find out what the commotion is all about!"

"Yes Sir."

Peepers went back in the ship.

"Hey, prisoners! Keep it down while Lord Hater is trying to-"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the source of the commotion.

"No."

He quickly ran back to Hater.

"Well, Peepers? What's going on-?"

"It's nothing Sir, nothing at all! Now, you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh right, ahem. I claim this planet in the name of - what is going on in there?"

"Hater seems somewhat distracted by the commotion happening inside the ship," Said the commentator.

"It's nothing, Sir! Just screams of torments from your prisoners!"

"Wait a minute. Those aren't cries of torments. Those are cries of joy? What could they be so happy about?"

"Come on."

Peepers attempted to plant the flag, but it would not budge.

"You claim this planet in the name of-"

"Peepers seems highly distressed over whatever it is that is happening-"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Peepers shouted.

Hater threw the flag down in frustration.

"How am I supposed to concentrate with all that happy sound going on in there?"

He went to investigate.

"Sir, please, I beg of you!"

Peepers tried to hold him back by clinging to his cloak, but was unable to stop him.

"Don't go in there! At least claim the last planet before you do!"

Hater entered the entrance.

"How dare you have a good time while I'm-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the source of their jubilation.

"Oh my word! Ladies and gentlemen, it can't be! It's-it's-"

"WANDERRRRRR?"

Wander, waving, was in the middle of the hall along with Sylvia. Hater grabbed Peepers by the front of his uniform.

"Peepers! I thought you said he was dead!"

"I said he was in another dimension!"

"Which is another way of saying he's dead! Get them!"

The watch dogs tried to apprehend them, but Sylvia fought them off, while Wander talked with the prisoners, other watchdogs, and ate the food and danced.

"Sir, please just ignore him! We're so close!"

"But he's ruining my party!"

"Hey Hater! Wow. What a great party! But I'm kinda torn between which sandwich to have. Mustard, or mayo. Mustard, or mayo. Mustard or mayo, mustard or mayo, mustard or mayo, mustard or mayo-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hater took control of the space Crystal ray.

"As long as Wander exists, my empire will never be safe!"

He shot at Wander, who obliviously danced out of the away of the blasts, sucking other things away. Hater got so angry that he accidentally destroyed the machine. The space crystal flew out, falling on the floor. Hater went to pick it up.

"Sir, no!" Peepers warned, "No ordinary mortal hand can touch the crystal!"

"I don't care!"

Hater picked up the crystal and raised it above his head.

"Prepared to be sent to another dimension you- WHOA."

Hater suddenly found himself in numerous locations simultaneously.

"I see everything."

More and more locations he found himself in.

"No. It's too much. It's too many! IT's too much!"

Hater screamed, as he and the crystal vanished.

"Hater!"

"Sir!"

Everyone was silent. Then, everyone in the galaxy cheered aside from the watchdogs and Wander.

* * *

Soon, Hater's empire collapsed.

"We did it, Wander!" Said Sylvia, "We've freed the galaxy!"

"Yeah. But at what cost?"

Wander was still sombre. Sylvia, sympathetic, walked up to him.

"I know you wanted to befriend Hater and make him good."

"I never meant to send him into such a frenzy that he would end up destroying himself. I only thought that by becoming such a focal point for his hate that after wearing him down, that if he ended up no longer hating this one thing then there would be no point in hating anything else."

"I know buddy. I know."

Sylvia wanted to change the subject.

"So, tell me more about the planet you were stuck on."

Wander suddenly brightened up.

"Oh, it was amazing!"

Wander told Sylvia all about Earth, especially about Natalie Foster, who was thinking of him back on her planet, playing a song on the guitar he gave her that sounded like 'Wander over Yonder'.

* * *

Peepers was mourning in front of a funeral wreath for Hater.

"Oh Sir! We were so close! But your hate, which was supposed to be the source of your power, ended up being your downfall!"

He resumed crying. A brown portal had appeared, Hater flying out of it.

"SIR!"

Peepers ordered Watch Dogs to take him to the hospital wing.

"PLEASE DON'T BLOW UP!" Hater shouted when he eventually sat up.

After being tended to, Hater sat alone on his throne. Peepers came in to check up on him.

"Well the doctors say that you've made a full recovery!"

Hater didn't say anything.

"Sir. I know you've gone through a traumatic experience, but if you ever feel like talking about it, I'm here."

Peepers placed his hand on top of Hater's.

"I don't remember any of it."

Peepers decided to leave him be.

"But I know this for sure."

Peepers stopped to turn back to look at him

"Duck times are ahead of us."

"Um, Sir? Did you mean 'dark times are ahead of us'?"

"No. I mean, DUCK – TIMES."

A bewildered Peepers pondered what exactly he meant by that.

* * *

Selvig was taken by O.W.C.A agents to a secret facility.

"Doctor Selvig?"

He was greeted by Major Monogram.

"So, you're the man behind this? Quite a labyrinth you've got here. For a moment I thought I was going to be-"

"I've been hearing about the New Mexico incident. Your work has impressed a lot of people smarter than me. I have a lot to work with. The Foster theory, a gate to another place, It's unprecedented, isn't it?"

Monogram opens up a briefcase, containing the Space Crystal.

"What is it?" Selvig asked.

"Power, Doctor. If we can figure out how to tap into it, unlimited power."

Someone was watching the scene from a green ball.

"Well, I guess it's worth a look," He said the same time as Selvig.

It was the sorcerer from Randy Cunningham: ninth grade ninja.

* * *

**P.S., I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja' or anything related either.**


	3. TWACSN Trailer

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Gravity Falls', 'Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja', 'Wander Over Yonder' or anything related.**

* * *

"War has started."

* * *

The people of Danville were fleeing for their lives as explosions were going off.

* * *

"And we are hopelessly outgunned," Major Monogram was saying.

* * *

People helplessly watched as buildings were blasted by lasers.

* * *

"Major Monogram. I think it's time," Said Monty Monogram.

* * *

Randy was fighting some robots.

"You here to recruit me? Trying to get me to expand to the rest of the world?"

"Trying to save it," Carl replied.

Randy looked worried.

* * *

O.W.C.A arrived at the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper Pines. We need you to come with us," Said Major Monogram.

"And what if I say 'no'?" Asked Grunkle Stan.

"Then I'll persuade you."

* * *

"What is it you're asking us to do?" Asked Wander.

* * *

The chopper arrived on the craft. Dipper enthusiastically shook Randy's hand while Perry looked on.

* * *

"It's called the Association of People Who Do Impossibly Amazing Things That Unite To Protect The World From Threats Initiative."

There was silence.

"Yeah, we're still working on the name," Monogram replied, "Or at least have a workable acronym."

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were working on their latest project.

"I thought we didn't qualify," Said Phineas, "That we're too passive, too naïve, and that we work well with others a little too well."

* * *

"Alright kid," Said Sylvia, "Why don't you put the sword down before someone gets really hurt?"

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE SWORD DOWN?"

Randy was about to bring the sword down on Sylvia when the Beak stepped in and took the blow.

There was a flash of white light.

Sylvia, Randy and the Beak stood away from each other.

"Okay, I think everyone needs to time out," Said Wander.

* * *

THIS MONTH

* * *

Sylvia and Wander landed on top of the plane.

* * *

"Tough guy in a magic suit," Sylvia said to Randy, "Take that away and what are you?"

"Well I still have my good looks and charm."

Mabel laughed.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Randy walked down the corridor.

* * *

"How desperate are you that you would turn to children to defend you?" Asked the Sorcerer.

"You have made me very desperate," Replied Monogram.

* * *

The crowd started bowing to the Sorcerer.

* * *

The invaders flew through Danville.

* * *

Perry looked up in horror.

* * *

"We're not a team."

* * *

He ran from the rampaging monster.

* * *

"We're a time bomb," Said Dipper.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Wander.

* * *

The chopper flew away from the scene.

* * *

Wander looked down at his opponent.

* * *

Perry, falling through the air, aimed his grappling hook and fired.

* * *

Sylvia helped Randy up.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb in their Beak suit flew through the air, destroying the invaders. They flew up to the portal in the sky, but there were too many.

* * *

"This is nothing we were ever trained for," Said Perry in his own language.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb landed. Perry took a fighting stance. Dipper readied his weapon. Mabel let out a battle cry. Randy drew his sword. Sylvia cracked her knuckles. Wander played his banjo.

"Even if we can't pr

* * *

otect the world, you can be darn sure that we'll protect it - from threats - because we're an association of people who do impossibly amazing things who unite to - yeah, we really need to work on the name."

Ferb turned to him.

"How about-?"

* * *

**T.W.A.C.S.N**

**The Team Without A Cool Sounding Name**

* * *

"Guys!" Phineas communicated, "We're bringing the party to you!"

Phineas and Ferb were being chased by a flying, black centipede like monster that let out a high pitched shriek.


	4. TWACSN: Catastrophe

**I do not own 'Phineas and Ferb', 'Gravity Falls', 'Wander Over Yonder', 'Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja' or anything related.**

* * *

SOME TIME AGO...

Randy was facing off the escaped Sorcerer, who mocked him that without the Ninjanomicon he was doomed to fail.

A blue portal suddenly appeared, with a watchdog falling out.

"That gives me an idea," Randy said to himself.

He kicked the sorcerer through the portal. It closed. Randy cheered that the sorcerer was finally gone.

* * *

Floating in a void, the sorcerer lamented that he had been defeated and was now all alone for all eternity when something grabbed him. Waking up, he found himself in a dark room. He noticed a figure in the shadows with his back turned.

"Who are you?" He demanded, activating his magic, "Show yourself!"

"Sorcerer. Do you really believe you're the only major villain? You've become part of a team up. You just do not know it yet."

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

The figure walked into the light (or rather, the brighter shadows.). He was a bespectacled anthropomorphic cat with blue fur and silver stripes, wearing a blue suit and had a hook for a right hand.

"You may call me Professor Felus."

The Sorcerer deactivated his magic.

"Oh."

"I'm here to talk to you about the MacGuffin Imperative."

* * *

Felus was bowing at a throne with its back turned.

"The Space Crystal is awake. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield it's power-"

* * *

A staff was held out. The Sorcerer, coming from the shadows, took it.

* * *

"But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Duck Troopers, will follow."

The Sorcerer opened a door.

"I'm sorry, I know you're in the middle of your speech, but I couldn't help but overhear. It sounded like you said I was leading the Duck Troopers, but you meant 'Dark Troopers', right?"

"No, I meant Duck Troopers."

* * *

The hall was filled with robotic duck soldiers.

* * *

"Oh."

"If you don't want it, we can find someone else to lead the army. Perhaps Lord Hater will be more-"

"No wait no, it's fine. It's just... Robot ducks. Not exactly the most fear-"

"Sorcerer if you value you life you will stop talking."

"Alright, fine!"

And he walked out.

"Now where was I?"

Felus went through the pamphlet in his hand.

"Let's see, Space Crystal is awake, little world, knows its workings, oh right, here I was! Ahem. The world will be his. The multiverse yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"

* * *

Agents were evacuating OWCA Head Quarters, aside from Major Monogram, Monty Monogram and Carl, who had opened a door and walking down the corridor with agents running in the opposite direction.

"How bad is it?" Asked Major Monogram.

"That's the problem sir," Replied Monty, "We don't know. Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the crystal four hours ago."

"He wasn't authorised to test phase."

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room."

"It just turned itself on?" Asked Carl.

"What are the energy levels?" Asked Monogram.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"HQ should be clear in the next half hour."

"Do better."

"Sir, evacuation may be futile," Carl added.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?"

"If we can't control the crystal's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

"Until such a time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes sir. With me," He said to a couple of passing agents.

"Agent Monogram, if you can help with getting equipment out of Head Quarters,"

"Yes, Sir."

And Monty ran off.

Major Monogram entered the lab that housed the crystal.

"Talk to me doctor."

Dr. Eric Selvig appeared from behind a CMS machine, concerned.

"Major."

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The crystal is misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all. The crystal is not only active, she's... misbehaving."

"How soon until you pull the plug?"

"She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..."

"We've prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Low levels of some kind of almost mystical radiation."

"Is it harmful?"

"Sadly the supernatural is not my area of expertise."

Suddenly, the crystal thundered and shook the entire building. It glowed brighter and made a portal, from which the Sorcerer came out of.

"Drop the staff," Monogram demanded, going in a fighting position.

"Okay."

The sorcerer put the staff away.

"Not that I actually need it."

And used his power to attack the agents. Then he tried to turn them into monsters, with no luck.

"It seems you are hard to stank. Just as well I have this."

And used the staff to take over the minds of the agents, including Agent Pinky. Monogram snuck up, grabbing the crystal and placed it in a briefcase, trying to sneak out.

"Please don't. I still need that."

Monogram turned to face the Sorcerer. "This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am the sorcerer, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once your mind accepts that..."

He places the staff to Selvig's head. His eyes glow blue.

"You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing."

Energy from the crystal formed a cloud, rapidly building into a possible implosion. Pinky was barking.

"The portal is collapsing in on itself," Said Selvig, "You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well then."

The Sorcerer looked to Pinky.

"Sic him, boy."

growling, Pinky lunged at Monogram, who fell to the ground.

"Ow ow! Bad dog, bad dog!" Mongram was shouting.

Selvig grabbed the case containing the crystal. Pinky got off of Monogram, and left the lab with the Sorcerer, Selvig, and the other controlled OWCA personnel.

The controlled OWCA personnel gathered weapons and got ready to leave Head Quarters. Carl watched in confusion. Realising something was wrong when he saw the Sorcerer, he attempted to stop them from approaching a van, but Pinky punched him away. Carl looked up as they drove away in the van. Monogram was running out of the building.

"He's got the crystal!"

The energy discharge from the crystal was building up in the lab, rumbling and growing recklessly, destroying structures and cracking the walls.

* * *

Monty was grabbing cases, and tripped down the stairs while the ground shuddered. Others with him dropped cases full of information and equipment.

"No! Leave it!"

They all left the cases behind and left the lab running. They got into a Jeep and evacuated.

Monogram and Carl ran across the tarmac to a helicopter. The ground gave way seconds after the helicopter left the ground, falling into a sinkhole.

The crystal's energy cloud now shrank into a small ball of white light, hovering in the air. In a flash of blue light, OWCA Head Quarters was consumed along with its surroundings. Monogram watched from above as a rapid build up into an implosion.

* * *

Several miles away, Monty's van jolted from the blastwave on the horizon behind them.

* * *

The entire building imploded with terrifying magnitude, and the implosion rocked the ground.

* * *

Pinky's truck drove away, but Monogram's helicopter hovered over it. The Sorcerer fired an energy blast at the helicopter. The helicopter was skimmed by the blast, but caught fire. Monogram and Carl jumped out of the flaming helicopter seconds before it hit the ground and shred itself into debris. Monogram stood back up, dazed, watching the van drive away.

"Major? Major Monogram, do you copy?"

Monty's voice came through on the walkie talkie. Monogram answered it.

"The crystal is with the hostile force."

From the ground, Monogram surveyed the wreckage.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescued looking for that briefcase."

"Roger that."

"Agent Monogram, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do, Sir?" Carl asked.

Major Monogram looked up, a thought on his mind.

* * *

Doofensmirtz evil incorporated!

Doofensmirtz had captured Perry the Platypus.

"Aha! You know, Perry, we've had alot of fun with the numerous ways I've trapped you, haven't we? So this time I decided to go with something a little more traditional."

Perry was tied to a chair. He growled.

"Well I can't be uncivil, here, have some cocoa!"

Doofensmirtz offered him a mug, but Perry turned away.

"Oh don't be like that, Perry the Platypus. It's really gooood!"

He took a sip.

"And it's even sweeter ever since I've taken myself off the grid. That's right, Perry the Platypus! Everything in my lab is powered by a self sustaining source of energy. So you see, I now have unlimited power! Hey, that's fun to say! Ahem. UNLIMITED POWEEEEEEEEER! Plus it's a crucial element to power my latest inator. BEHOLD! THE-"

Perry's watch was beeping.

"What's that?"

Perry used his tail to answer it.

"You're answering it now? Right when I'm in the middle of explaining my evil scheme to you?"

It was Monty.

"Sorry, Agent P. I know you're working right now. You're probably at the point where you're in the middle of interrogating Doofensmirtz."

"Wait, what do you mean interrogating me? I'm telling him because that's what you're supposed to do! It's called etiquette!"

"It's a code seven. I repeat, a code seven!"

Perry's eyes went wide.

"I don't HAVE to tell him my evil scheme. But I do it anyway because I want to - hey wait, what are you doing?"

Perry untied himself.

"You're escaping now? PERRY THE PLATYPUS, HAVE YOU BEEN LETTING YOURSELF GET CAPTURED THIS WHOLE TIME JUST SO I WOULD TELL YOU MY EVIL SCHEME? Wait, what are you doing now?"

Perry ran to the inator and pressed the self destruct button.

"You can't destroy it yet, I haven't had a chance to explain what it does!"

The inator exploded.

Agent P!

Perry glided away!

"Oh fine, go! Go to your important meeting or whatever! It's not like I put all this effort into my inators or traps! Sniff! I'm not crying!"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel had just come back from their latest adventure when an O.W.C.A. chopper arrived. Everyone looked outside.

"Aw crud, it's the feds!" Stan exclaimed, running off to hide/burn anything incriminating.

Monogram knocked on the door. Stan in his Mystery Shack opened the door.

"Good afternoon Sir. How may I, a law abiding citizen, help a government official such as yourself today?"

"I was hoping to speak with Dipper Pines. Is he here?"

He looked in to see Dipper.

"Ah. There he is! Dipper Pines, we need you to come in."

"Wait, what?"

"Now look here, whatever you've think he's done, I'm sure he's innocent and I was in no way involved. So how about you come back here with a search warrant while I call my lawyer-"

"Mr Pines, please, you misunderstand. Dipper is not in any trouble with the law. If anything, we need your help," He said to Dipper.

"My help? With what?"

Monogram showed them a holographic image.

"Some time ago, this appeared in the New Mexican desert. It has the power to transport matter anywhere in reality, and can generate inter-dimensional energy, and is powerful enough to blow up the planet."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We want you to track it. It's been taken. The Crystal emits mystical radiation, and no one knows the supernatural like you. If there was, I would be there."

"Wait a minute, you think I'm - the biggest expert on the supernatural in the world?"

"Look Mr," Said Stan, "I don't know what kind of con you're trying to pull, but there's no such thing as the supernatural! Well apart from the stuff at the Mystery Shack!"

"Please Mr Pines, I think everyone in this room knows that you live on a magnet of the uncanny and fantastical. And that the exhibits in your museum are as phony as my moustache. Seriously-" Monogram took off his moustache, "I've got a hundred of these!"

"You know about Gravity Falls? How?" Dipper asked.

"And what makes you so sure that my exhibits are fake?" Asked Stan.

"Let's just say we've had a couple of eyes on this town for quite some time."

* * *

"This is excellent intel. Good work, Agent G."

Gompers the goat, wearing a fedora and standing on his hind legs saluted. When he heard someone coming, he quickly pressed a button that made the screen vanish, hiding his hat as he went back on all fours. Stan had come outside.

"Oh there you are, Gompers."

Gompers bleated.

* * *

"Dipper, as the bearer of one of the three journals recording the weirdness of this town, and having read it thoroughly, that makes you the foremost expert on the supernatural."

"But I'm only specialised in Gravity Falls weirdness, not general weirdness. I mean I don't even know how to go about doing what you're asking me to do."

"There is a lab that will help you get started."

"Oh boy! We're going to save the world!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"Um, yes. The thing is, we're only here for your brother."

"Wait, what? B-but Dipper and I always go on adventures together, he wouldn't have gotten through nearly as well without me! Tell them, Dip!"

"Errrrrrr-,"

"I'm afraid it's too dangerous. We're only inviting your brother because of his expertise."

"Hey, I'm just as knowledgeable as Dipper!"

"Even so, we just need ONE expert."

"Now wait just a minute here! What makes you think that I'm gonna let you whisk my great nephew off to some secret government project?"

"Mr Pines, the fate of the world is at stake! Of course as his care taker we would of course require your permission but I must stress on the importance of this."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll persuade you. Stanley."

Stan looked like he had been punched.

"Stanley?"

"Um, I think your intel is a little off, Grunkle Stan's name is short for Stanford, right Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Stan, what's the the matter?"

"Er - er-"

Stan, sweating, looked at Dipper, then at Mabel, before gulping.

"You swear you'll keep him out of harm's way?"

"You have my word."

"Good, because if anything happens to him...you will get sued!"

* * *

Dipper was taken on the chopper, which flew off. Everyone left looked up solemnly.

"Hey, um, where's Mabel?"

* * *

Randy had just finished slicing up some robots when Carl appeared.

"Excellent work as always, Ninja."

"Well I am that Bruce,"

Randy replied, his sword behind his back.

Carl explained who he was and who he worked for, that they wanted Randy to join a team of similar individuals.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm a one town kind of ninja. Also I work alone."

"Maybe this will change your mind."

Carl showed Randy a holographic recording of the sorcerer attacking OWCA.

"The Sorcerer? That's impossible! I sent him through a portal, getting rid of him forever!"

"Well he's back, and right now's he's got his hand on a new weapon, a trans-dimensional Crystal, and several of our agents."

"You don't need a team for that. I defeated the sorcerer single handedly once before, I can do it again!"

"With what the sorcerer's got, it may take more than just you to defeat him."

Randy looked worried.

* * *

Linda Flynn had just driven the car into the drive way when Candace ran up to her.

"Mom Mom Mom!" She was calling, "Hurry, you've gotta see what Phineas and Ferb have done!"

She pulled her by the arm.

"Okay."

Candace burst into the backyard.

"Yes! It's still here!"

Linda walked in.

"See, I told you!"

"Oh my stars!"

"Yes! Yes, you see it?"

"I do see it!"

"So what do you have to say for Phineas and Ferb?"

"I'm impressed!"

"You're - Wait, what?"

"Hi Mom!" Phineas waved to her from their tree house.

"Boys. You've built a tree house?"

"Yeah! Do you like it?"

"Well it's good you did something rather than just sit under that tree all day. Do you want any snacks for your little tree house?"

"We're good...but I guess a few snacks wouldn't hurt."

"Wait, that's all you've got to say?"

"Candace, what is it you expect me to do?"

"Bust them!"

"...Just for building a tree house?"

"It's never 'just' with them! It can probably go back in time, or rocket up into space, or transform into a fighting robot, or, or or or-"

"Candace. Look at it carefully. What do you see?"

"...Just a tree house."

"Honestly, Candace, sometimes I think you've become so obsessed with busting the boys you'll try to bust them when they have done nothing wrong."

"But but, but but but but but but but-"

It may look like an ordinary tree house on the outside, but it was bigger on the inside using British technology.

"Wow, Phineas," Isabella remarked, "You and Ferb have really outdone yourselves this time!"

"Hey, you were the one who gave us the idea," Said Phineas, "We just thought, why not?"

"Hey Phineas! Ferb!"

The gang looked down to see who it was.

"Oh hey, Monty! Come on up!"

Monty walked up the ladder.

"Your Mom wanted me to give you these snacks. Wow. You've really outdone yourselves this time."

"So what brings you here?"

"Is this about the Association Of Extraordinary Individuals Who Do Impossibly Amazing - which I know nothing about?" Isabella quickly added.

"Sadly it was scrapped," Phineas told her.

"Was it because of the name?"

"It was more to do with the fact that they couldn't really find anyone to join. Although the name didn't help. And I thought we didn't qualify?"

"This isn't about the profiles anymore."

Monty gave him a device.

"This should get you up to speed. You'll know where we'll be."

And he left. Phineas activated the device, showing images of Dipper and Mabel, Randy, Wander and Sylvia, the Space Crystal and the Sorcerer.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. You've got alot of reading to do. Also I need to find Pinky."

"Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today! Hey! Where's Perry?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh. Right."

* * *

Randy arrived on their base.

"This is an impressive base you've got here."

"Thanks, it's on loan from another spy agency. Ah, morning, Agent P! Glad you could make it! Ninja, meet one of your new teammates, Perry the Platypus, our top agent!"

Perry gave out his hand to shake. Randy looked down at him.

"He's a platypus."

"That's right."

"Oh, I get it! He's some sort of genetically engineered platypus?"

"Um, no. He's just a platypus."

Randy looked down at him.

"Who's a secret agent?"

"That's right."

"Just an ordinary, bipedal platypus that can understand what I'm saying?"

"What's your point?"

Randy noticed something.

"Are you the only human here?"

"Well, me, Agent Monogram and Major Monogram."

"Um, who's that talking to the anthropomorphic platypus?" Dipper asked Monogram.

"That's the Ninja."

"Ninja? Don't you mean a ninja?"

"No. The Ninja."

"The ninja?"

Dipper studied him.

"THE NINJA OF NORRISVILLE? NINJA! NINJA!"

Randy looked in Dipper's direction, who enthusiastically shook his hand.

"I'm such huge fan, I'm such a huge fan!"

"Well it's always great to meet a fan."

"I can't believe it! I'm face to face with an urban legend!"

"Well my talents have been considered wait, urban legend?"

"Well yeah. It's like meeting Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster."

It took Randy a moment to understand what Dipper meant.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me - people don't believe I exist?"

"Well, it's not that people don't believe you exist, it's just those who do would rather not admit it out loud."

"But how can people outside of Norrisville doubt that I exist, just look at this footage of my latest battle!"

Randy showed the video on his phone.

"Ninja slice, ninja slice!" He cried, slicing up the robots.

"Oh yeah. People were debating on whether that was just a hoax."

"A HOAX?"

"You can't blame them, Ninja. I mean, people do have trouble believing in a magical, 800 year old ninja who fights robots and monsters. Also it doesn't help that your origin is completely historically inaccurate!"

"Historically inaccurate? What are you talking about?"

"I mean it's like someone mixed up American and Japanese-"

What was mixed up Dipper didn't get a a chance to finished as the carrier started shaking.

"Are we submerging?"

"Not exactly."

The carrier took to the air.

"A flying carrier? This is so hunking bruce!"

"I know, right?"

Everyone turned to who was talking.

"What the? Mabel, what are you doing here?"

"I stowed away on the chopper. You didn't think I'd let you go on this adventure alone, did you?"

Monogram walked up to them.

"Are you going to have me sent back?"

"It's too late, now. We're in the air. You'll just have to stay out of trouble and hopefully your great uncle won't sue us."

Monty later walked up to Monogram.

"Ah, Agent Monogram. I trust that you were successful in recruiting Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yes Sir. They should be able to meet up with us later."

The two looked at the group.

"Look at it, Monty. The team. We've brought different heroes from different places united to face evil! Sniff! It's so beautiful!"

"Hopefully we'll be able to get through this without any misunderstandings."

"We can only hope. Wait, misunderstandings? What misunderstandings?"

"Oh, it's something that tends to happen in team ups. See, first, there's the catastrophe, the shared event that affects all the usually separate heroes."

"Which brings them together to fight it, right?"

"Nnot exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well, see they first try to tackle the catastrophe on their own, and end up crossing paths, thinking the other is a bad guy, and so they fight, hence stage 2: the misunderstanding. After that, when they realise they're also good guys, they decide to team up, which is stage 3."

"So then it's all good from there, right?"

"...See, to start off with the team up doesn't go so well, with their differing personalities brushing off against each other along with their lack of inexperience being in a team, which leads to stage four: the fallout, when the team falls apart. But after that they put their differences aside to fight the common foe for the good of the world, which is the final stage, the reunion."

"Yes, well, maybe that does happen in films and tv where fans love to see their favourite heroes duke it out and have 'pointless drama', but in real life I don't see why good guys can't work together."

Monogram's watch was beeping.

"Oh if you'll excuse me, I need to take this call."

* * *

"This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control."

Monogram was in a room with monitors speaking to his superiors.

"You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

"You saying that this Sorcerer has declared war on our planet?"

"He can't be working alone. What about this ninja?"

"With all due respect," Monogram replied, "that doesn't make any sense. The Sorcerer and Ninja are sworn enemies like Doofensmirtz and Perry The Platypus."

"You should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly..."

"PHASE 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The-the- whatever that Initiative was called was shut down."

"This isn't about The Association of People Who Do Impossibly Amazing Things That Unite To Protect The World From Threats."

"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of children?

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

"You believe?"

"War isn't won by sentiment, Major."

"No, it's won by soldiers."

"Child soldiers?"

"...Wow. That - suddenly became uncomfortable."

* * *

In an underground lab, several soldiers under the Sorcerer's mind control were running around, preparing to infiltrate whatever the Sorcerer had planned. He sat down, watching Selvig work with a CMS device. The Sorcerer meditated, until he found himself back in a room with Professor Felus.

"The Duck Troopers are ready."

"Good. I will lead them into glorious battle."

"Battle? Against the meagre might of Earth?"

"Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim. Of course I still question the fact that my army is made up of robotic ducks."

"You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the staff in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"

"I was tricked! And I will claim what is rightfully mine!"

"Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth reality to greater dimensions the Space Crystal will unveil."

"You don't have the crystal yet."

The Sorcerer felt the tip of Felus' extended hook at his neck. The Professor hissed, his teeth bared and his eyes wild.

"They say that you are immortal. Shall we put to the test how immortal you are?"

The hook dug deeper.

"I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

Emotion vanished from Felus's face.

"You will have your war, sorcerer," His hook retracted, "And if the duck troopers are that big a deal then have some of these scary giant flying nightmarish centipede monsters."

As they spoke, the Sorcerer noticed flying in the air a black demonic like creature with the body of a centipede, it's diamond shaped eyes glowing red as it let out a high pitched shriek, revealing it's sharp teeth and long tongue.

"Now that's more like it! Now why can't my army be more like that?"

"They're new. Well, newer. Alsowe'resavingthebulkofthearmyforthelasttwoinstallments."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Felus cleared his throat.

"But know this, Sorcerer. If you fail, if the crystal is kept from us, there will be no reality, no space, no pocket dimension where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain. And trust me when it will not be pleasant."

Felus placed his hand on the Sorcerer's head and transported him back to Earth. The Sorcerer looked around, menacing.

* * *

"So what are your skills?" Randy asked Dipper.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you must have been invited here for a reason."

"Well, I, ummmm, I can pitch a baseball really hard."

"Hold on. Are you- just an ordinary kid?"

"Well, I wouldn't say, um...yeah..."

"Dipper's selling himself short," Mabel defended, "He's one of the smartest people I know. Plus he took down this giant mecha by jumping through the eye and beating up the pilot."

"Really? How tough was the pilot?"

"Oh not that tough, I mean he was just a ni-"

"Well, the reason I've been recruited is that they think I can help them track down this crystal, just because I have this book."

Dipper showed Randy the journal.

"What's that?"

"It's a journal, that has all this information about the supernatural and what to do in a situation."

"Oh yeah. I had a book like that once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The Ninjanomicon, back to the first days of the - I mean, me."

"What happened to it?"

Randy thought of the series of events surrounding the fate of the book, how one day he was in no mood for its wisdom, chucking it accidentally into a bin that was emptied into a garbage truck, and how he ran after it and checked the entire dump but he couldn't find it.

"I lost it."

Everyone met up in a meeting room.

"Alright, everyone," Said Monogram, turning on a holo image "As I'm sure all of you are aware, the figure known only as the Sorcerer has taken a Crystal that has trans-dimensional powers and has several of our agents under his control, as well as a scientist, Eric Selvig."

The image showed the events that happened at OWCA HQ.

"Ninja, you've had the most experience with the Ninja. Anything you can tell us about him will be useful."

"Well, The Ninja- that is, myself, have kept him imprisoned for eight hundred years until he had escaped. After which this blue portal opened out of nowhere, and with no other option I kicked him through before it closed. I hoped that was the last I would see of him."

"Well now he's back wherever he's from."

"I've got to say, he's done less damage than I would have thought."

"He could have done WORSE?"

"Oh yeah."

"How worse?"

"Like global catastrophe worst."

"So he's weakened. For now."

"And I don't recognise that staff he's using. It's not his usual stank."

"-I'm sorry. Stank?"

"It's the name of his power, which he mainly uses to turn people into monsters. He usually could only make those suffering from turmoil, but at full strength he can stank anyone."

"So we need to find and imprison him before he's at full strength. Dipper, how are you with tracking down the Crystal?" Monogram asked.

"Well I've been going through the journal about magic crystals, and if it's anything like them, it does radiate a magical aura that can be detected with something called a spectremeter."

Dipper showed the design. Monogram nodded.

"How many do we need?"

"Well, ideally we would need to contact every lab you know and tell them to put a spectemeter on the roof and have them calibrated to detect the crystals aura."

"Done."

"But to do that we would need to build a number of these spectremeters-"

"That won't be a problem. We have enough spectremeters to do what you want to do."

"Wait what? How, I've only ever seen these in the journal!"

"Let's just say you're not the only one in Gravity Falls who's skills we've asked to use."

"Wait. Does that mean you've met the-?"

"Sorry, Dipper, but you're gonna have to put your summer investigation on hold. Right now we need you to focus on helping us to find the Crystal."

"Oh. Right. Well, I guess I could rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition."

"Very good. Agent P will show you the lab where you'll be working. It's got all the toys."


End file.
